Episode 124
The Empty Seven Years is the 124th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The Fairy Tail Guild celebrates the return of its members, with even Lamia Scale appearing to welcome them back. However, the impact of missing seven years begins to dawn on many of the Mages, both emotionally and financially. Lucy decides to pay her father a visit but is shocked to find out he has passed away. Summary The members of Fairy Tail throw a massive party to celebrate the Tenrou Team return after seven years. During the celebrations, Natsu learns that Romeo has developed quite a good skill in Fire Magic, hearing that -behind his father's back- Romeo has been studying under ex-Element 4 member Totomaru, who has opened a school and informs Natsu that Totomaru still hates him. Macao tries to convince Makarov to take back his position as guild master, but Makarov decides to let Macao keep the position for the time being. Erza displays her amazement at hearing that Bisca and Alzack have gotten married, and more-so that they have a daughter named Asuka. Makarov inquires into Kinana's well being, with Kinana replying that she still can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts. Suddenly, five Mages appear at the entrance to the guild. The returned Fairy Tail members are shocked to see Lyon, Sherry, Toby, Yuka and Jura of Lamia Scale, but the older Fairy Tail members welcome them warmly, commenting on how both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus helped with the search for Tenrou Island. The Lamia Scale Mages join in with the party, informing others that over the past seven years Lamia Scale has risen to be the second strongest guild in Fiore. Suddenly, Lyon spots Juvia standing with the other Fairy Tail members, and rushes to her side, claiming he is experiencing "love at first sight." The overwhelmed Juvia explodes into a fantasy of possible partners within the guild, with Lucy and Gray commenting that things are getting far too complicated. Lucy decides to return to her apartment, completely forgetting that she hasn't been there in seven years. At her front door she is encountered by her Landlady, who demands that Lucy pay her seven years worth of rent, coming in at a total of 5,880,000 . Cast out into the streets until she can pay, Lucy thinks about all the changes that have occurred over the seven years, and decides that she should go and visit her father. Meanwhile, Makarov is informed by Jura about a certain guild, Lyon asks Gray if he knows two Mages by the name of Ultear and Meredy, Natsu frantically searches his now run-down house for an important item, and Bisca and Alzack inform Erza about the news on Jellal. As Lucy travels to see her father, she expresses her annoyance that Natsu and Happy have decided to tag along with her. When asked why he is there, Natsu claims that the safe containing his and Happy's savings has been stolen, and they have no money. When she arrives at the Love & Lucky Guild, Lucy inquires about her father, only to be informed by an uncomfortable receptionist that her father passed away one month earlier. While the three head home, Natsu and Happy are pained to see Lucy's sadness at the loss of her father. They then pass two women on the road, who loudly comment on how much their fathers annoy them. When Natsu yells at the girls for not being sensitive enough, Lucy stops him, apologizing for making the two worry. She expresses her concerns over her feelings, stating that even though she feels sad and lonely, she is unable to cry over her loss, concluding that she must have never loved her father, even after what happened in Acalypha Town many years before. Natsu disagrees with her though, saying that her tears and her fathers death are not related, and mean nothing. At the Twilight Ogre Guild, Makarov, Erza and Mirajane are discussing Fairy Tail's debt with Twilight Ogre's master Banaboster. Banaboster heatedly demands that Fairy Tail pay them back all of the money they owe him for the seven years he supported the guild. When Banaboster brings honor into the equation as well, the three Mages agree to pay Twilight Ogre back. But not just the money they owe, but seven years worth of pain and suffering the Fairy Tail members experienced too. Outside Twilight Ogre, Macao and Wakaba comment on how the original plan was to talk it out, laughing at how quickly things turned violent. They suddenly spot Natsu approaching, and warn him off, thinking he wants to join the fighting too. However, Natsu and Happy walk past with empty faces, confusing the two. Meanwhile, Lucy sits in a park contemplating her situation. Suddenly, her Landlady appears, grabbing her and dragging her back to her apartment and throwing her inside. When Lucy looks around, she realizes that everything is perfectly clean and in place, and that there are a stack of presents sitting on her table. When she inquires about them, the Landlady says that one arrived each year for seven years. When Lucy looks at them, she realizes each is a birthday present sent to her from her father. However, one last package arrived that morning, containing a letter from her father. As Lucy reads, she learns of her fathers newfound excitement in life and his constant belief that she would be safe. Finally, after reading her father's last words of love, Lucy bursts into tears, stating that she loves him in return. Outside, Natsu and Happy arrive with a job, and are encountered by the Landlady, who tells them to leave Lucy alone for a moment. She states that with the last letter, Lucy also received enough money to pay off her rent, granting her access to her apartment again. Natsu and Happy are shocked by this, but still call out for Lucy to join them on their job. Once saddened, but now accepting of her father's fate, Lucy calls out for them to wait for her, and the three head out together. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss vs. Twilight Ogre (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ** *** |Za Naito}} *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) * |Pāpuru Furea}} * |Ēra}} *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Spells used * |Burū Faia}} * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Manga & Anime Differences *Many of the buildings appear different between the anime and the manga, such as the Fairy Tail Guild, the LOVE & LUCKY Guild, the Twilight Ogre Guild and Lucy's apartment. *Natsu has a flashback in the anime about his fight with Totomaru. *The anime adds a clip showing Bisca and Alzack's wedding. *When Erza becomes flustered after hearing about Bisca and Alzack's wedding in the manga, she bows her head. In the anime, she grabs and starts shaking Max. *Whilst Wendy, Carla, Happy and Panther Lily are looking at Reedus' drawing of them in the anime, Gajeel is shown to have fallen asleep on the table behind them. Gajeel is not seen in the manga. Wendy was wearing her Edolas clothes in the anime. *Though she does not appear at all in the manga, Kinana is shown to still be a waitress at the Fairy Tail Guild. *The anime added a clip of Makarov inquiring about Kinana's health and memory. *There was an added scene in the anime in which Gajeel, Panther Lily, Erza and Wendy look at a drawing of Asuka, with Panther Lily unintentionally hurting Wendy's feelings. *Lisanna and Elfman are also shown posing for Reedus in the anime. *When Bisca and Alzack are informing Erza about Jellal in the manga, they are in a busy town street. In the anime, they are outside the guild. *There was an added clip in the anime of Lucy having a flashback about her father. *When Lucy cries for her father in the manga, she cries into an armchair. In the anime, she cries into her bed. Navigation Category:Episodes